Fall of Dragonkind
Awakening The World Dragon awoke amidst a bygone age, during the instability of the War of the End, to witness the great conflicts among mortalkind, and during this time the dragon took his name, Torun, and laid claim to part of the world as his own kingdom. With his power he gave rise to his people, the dragons, and set them loose into his lands to forge a kingdom worthy of his rule, and to him he was the perfect ruler, the iron first. Yet he sought to shape other rulers in his image, blessing those who ruled as he did with the authority to lead their people, granting them what became known as the divine right to rule. His blessing did not come without a price, he demanded tribute of this rulers in the form of treasures to build his own personal hoard, a treasury that only he deserved. Many rulers of the age bent their knee to receive the power of the Dragon, and many mortals flocked to his land as worshipers and subjects and hailed him as their King. Through the acceptance of mortal followers, the dragons shared with them the secrets of arcane magic, which resulted in the first wizards of the world. Torun knew only the prosperity of his people. Downfall Across the sees grew a vast empire of arcane wielders who carved out their country through force of arms and maintained it through harsh punishment and magical bindings. A powerful empire, wielding the powers taught to them by dragons, Torun took pride in them and their accomplishments, thinking of them as the ideal image of his teachings, history dubbing them the Arcane Tyrants. This empire desired more than what they have though, their leaders wanting more of the dragons' powers and with little debate launched a massive attack on the Dragon Homeland, capturing and slaughtering any dragon they could find, just to rip their powers from their bodies and harness them. During this time the mortal followers rose to the enemy with force of arms trying to defend their masters, but they could not defend them all, resulting in the extinction of the Dragonbound Wylkvar Tribe and all of the Dragonkind except for Torun himself, who did not participate in the battling, having thought his kingdom unable to fall he found himself amongst the ruins and bodies of his own people. And he blamed their weakness, driving the Dragon into a downward spiral, struggling with his own ego, but before he left them he gave his mortal followers one blessing, he took hold of the spirits of his dead people and merged them into the souls of the mortals, creating the Dragonborne. Who swore to reclaim the power of Dragons from those unworthy, and crowned their first mortal King, Renals Pelivar. King of Dragons For hundreds of years Torun fell into a deep internal conflict between whether he had failed as a ruler or if his people had failed him in their weakness. His attention was torn away when the Arcane Tyrants began to fall, but not by the wrath of the Dragonborn, but within, an individual had taken his notice who had broke free of his chains and led a rebellion. This man's actions captivated the dragon, his demeanor was regal, but yet his was nothing, a slave with broken chains and from nothing forged his own Empire, but not by the ideals Torun had given the world, but by his own. This man did not rule through fear, through power, he ruled with his heart, and witnessing this man he looks back on his own ways and feel that he wasn't a King...he was a Tyrant. When he accepted what he was, he battled his own malevolence and took control of it, twisting it and forcing it to become something better, benevolence. Making himself proper the King of Dragons, and seeing the damage he had caused releasing magic into the world, he took back the arcane once given freely and returned to his people. To this day he refused to return the dragons to the world, because he failed them once, and he believes himself unready to lead them again.